The present invention relates to the field of bathing and specifically to hydrotherapy. Since ancient times, baths have been used to reduce the effects of muscle pain, tension and nervousness. The present invention uses modern technology to update and improve upon this ancient practice. Although many references to massage shower heads or waterproof radios and tape decks are known, see for example U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,584 (Castagna et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,301 (Hruby, Jr.), 4,521,919 (Molloy), 4,575,882 (Diamond), 4,640,462 (Stearns, III) and 4,649,453 (Iwasawa), none are known to the inventor which combine a pulsating shower head with a waterproof radio or tape player to perform predetermined lengths of water massage on particular body parts at pre-determined temperatures for pre-determined times. The unit may also be used for ordinary showers.